Moonlight Dusk
by Misery Severity
Summary: All Princess Twilight Sparkle wanted was a fairytale that ends with her very own Prince. But instead, her love for Flash Sentry has ended with a tragedy. Thanks to their feuding families and forbidding them to be together, their abhorrence has caused them to die. What's even more tragic... Twilight Sparkle is pregnant with her very own filly.


**All MLP: FiM Characters belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

**This is based on a very sad dream I once had :'(**

**I also got the inspiration from Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' and the song 'Dreaming of You' by Selena (R.I.P :c)**

* * *

Moonlight Dusk

There are two different types of love in Equestria. There is love that can be acceptable. There is love that is strictly forbidden.

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance: Acceptable.

Flash Sentry and Princess Twilight Sparkle: Forbidden.

Why?

It all started when meeting one another for the first time, there has been a myriad of antagonism and rivalries between the parents of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. There is no friendship between the families at all, only anger and hatred. Nopony knows what has caused all of this abhorrence to them, though the animosity between the Sentry family and the Sparkle family—is breaking the hearts of Flash and Twilight.

To make matter worse for them—they are forbidden to be together.

It is even more difficult when the two are working with each other, with Flash Sentry as a Royal Guard and Twilight Sparkle being the Princess. Despite this, they were unable to be together because according to their parents' demands… they must be surveillance to make sure they stay away.

Even though they cannot be together, Flash and Twilight still love each other—and nothing can ever break their hearts into two.

For several years now, the two have been sneaking around from their families, hiding from Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadance and even Shining Armor. They would make up certain excuses and even at night time, they would sneak out of their windows so they could see each other and go on dates. Twilight Sparkle would even go as far as she could to cover up the surveillance. It may be too delinquent and sly for her to perform such a thing, but it's been worth it for her. Plus, it's the only way for her to keep her love for Flash Sentry secretive.

This has been done for such a long time now and Twilight has been having second thoughts about this. Now, she's getting fed up of hiding this relationship from her family and even her friends. No matter how much she loves Flash, she cannot keep playing this charade from everypony. Not to mention that this is effecting her morals of honesty in friendship; what would her friends and Spike think of this if they ever caught her lying and keeping a secret that none of her family can ever accept?

When coming to realization that she cannot keep this up, Flash Sentry has come up with a daring solution. Something that calls for a major sacrifice. He goes up to her, holds one of her front hooves into his, and said…

"Twilight Sparkle… will you elope with me?"

Twilight gasps when she heard those words. She is stunned. But… think of all the consequences that the two will suffer if they did elope. Think of all the worries that everypony they know will suffer. Also, what if they ever get caught and are forced to cancel their marriage?

It's a tough decision that she has to make. After thinking long and hard about this and with all the audacity she has, Twilight replies,

"Yes, Flash Sentry. Yes, I will elope with you."

The two smile as they pull one another close and they kiss.

Ever since then, Twilight and Flash were able to get married without making any notification to anypony, especially Spike—even the rest of the Mane 6 never knew about this. They traveled all around Equestria, from Las Pegasus to Fillydelphia and from Baltimare to Trottingham. Not only did they travel to celebrate the success of their elopement, it is part of their getaway as well; they promised each other that they'll never be found.

It is quite surprising that—they have something next in store between the two. Twilight once told Flash Sentry that she wanted to start a family with him; she told him that she always wanted a baby girl of her own. And that is something that he cannot deny. So—throughout the rest of their getaway, the couple have made love several times.

Unfortunately…

Things don't always go as they plan.

Ever since their few months of escapade, the Sentry family and the Sparkle family has been severely worried about the mysterious disappearance of their son and daughter. Even the two Regal sisters, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are apprehensive about the lavender Alicorn as well. This has caused everypony, which includes all of the Royal Guards, to post up missing posters of the two and to start a search party for any signs of the two.

While still somewhere in Rainbow Falls for their final trip, Flash and Twilight were just strolling around, enjoying the serene view of the misty multi-colored waterfalls and hoping that nothing can go wrong. Suddenly, their sight-seeing has stopped short when Flash caught his eyes on one of the missing posters on the ground. Afterwards, Twilight warns him about one of the Royal Guards in front of their tracks—and he happens to make direct contact with them. The two gasp and they attempt to turn and run away. They're not so lucky.

The Royal Guard used his magic to stop them. Then, he takes them away—all the way back to Canterlot.

Princess Celestia has never been this furious to her protégé before. She couldn't believe the fact that she has disobeyed her parents' commands to elope with a Royal Guard that she's forbidden to be with and got everypony extremely worried. Despite all the apologies Flash and Twilight made, it is not enough. Shining Armor is so outraged about his baby sister and the Pegasus, whom he now truly abhors—he actually warned their parents… and they want Flash Sentry to be shunned out of her life. Also, as Captain of the Royal Guards, he has the audacity to remove him from his army.

This led to an agreement. Being held by two of the Guards, Flash Sentry looks at Twilight Sparkle with sadness in his eyes. So much despair, there are tears flooding in his eyes. Twilight is, too, crying in such severe heartbreak when seeing the love of her life.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight Sparkle." Flash tells her, "I love you so much."

The Princess sobs, "I love you too, Flash Sentry."

As the Guards turn around…

Flash—in complete anger and lachrymose—pushes both of them to the floor and he bolts out through the doors without turning back. Twilight gasps at the sight, "Flash!"

He's now out of sight—which will be the last time she will ever see him.

She's about to run after him, but her brother and Princess Celestia stop her. They put their front hooves up to her, preventing her to leave and blocking her way. Shining Armor looks at her sternly, "Let him go, Twilight. He's not worth it anymore."

When the Guards finally got themselves back up, the Captain fixes his eyes towards them. "Find him, catch him, and make sure he doesn't come back." Shining Armor demands.

They nodded and they bolt through the doors.

Twilight is able to break free of their hold. When she is about to make a run for him, or at least use her magic to teleport herself to Flash—something is interfering with her.

A sharp pain appears in her abdomen and she cringes as she gets down on the floor. Twilight has her front hooves to where the pain is. Celestia and Shining Armor notice this. They look at her with apprehension.

"Twilight Sparkle," The Princess of the Sun begins, "Are you alright?" The only respond they get from her are her painful moans. Celestia places her hoof on her head to help ease her down—but nothing is working, for she is in deep agony from the pain.

"Twily?" Shining Armor worriedly says her nickname. After the moment of agony, Twilight carefully picks her head up to gaze at them. There are tears in her eyes.

She sniffs, "I… I don't feel so good."

It's been a long time now. Even though it's only been months, it felt like years to Twilight. Throughout this time, she has been isolating herself from five of her best friends and her own dragon-assistant Spike, refusing to speak to them. She has locked herself in her own room… just staring out of her window… as if she's waiting for somepony. She kept thinking if he'll ever come back alive, but what's scaring her the most—is if something tragic has happened to him. That's something she doesn't want to hear—ever.

"Flash Sentry, where are you? Please come back to me." Twilight laments in a whisper as she stares at the dark skies. With that—she languidly places her front hoof on her abdomen… that is now swollen to size.

Not too long ago, Twilight has found out that she is pregnant with her very first foal. It's something that she has dreamed of ever since her elopement with Flash and she still hopes that the infant will be a filly. If only Flash has ever returned soon enough, she would tell him the news.

To make matters worse for her, Twilight has been keeping this pregnancy secret to herself. Nopony—not even her sister-in-law or her brother—and no-dragon has ever heard the news that she's expecting. She worries that if they found out that the baby belonged to Flash Sentry—they might force her to get rid of the infant. That's something Twilight refused to do; she wanted to keep the baby and she still wanted to start a family with Flash. However that seems like a wish that will not come true.

She still hasn't picked out a name yet for the filly albeit something came to her—before her eyes. Twilight Sparkle has her teary eyes perfectly focused to the sky. It is dusk out and she could see the full moon gleaming in the atmosphere. Her eyes sparkle at the view and she lets out a warming smile—despite the melancholy she has inside—for the fact that a perfect name came to her. Who knew that the skies can give her a sudden inspiration?

"Your name… is Moonlight Dusk." Twilight Sparkle says to herself. She rubs her belly and she could feel her unborn daughter kicking.

And on the next day…

What she is about to hear… will change everything for good.

It's morning and Twilight Sparkle has awakened from her bed with a startle after a sudden loud noise appeared in the lobby of the Castle. It sounded like an incoherent conversation. Using her keen hearing, the voices sounded like both of the Regal sisters and Princess Cadance. Wondering what the commotion is all about, Twilight gets up from her bed and she transfers herself out of her room before she heads to the stairs that leads down to the lobby.

Staying at the very top and staring through the banister to keep herself hidden, she could see all three princesses getting together. With a closer inspection—there's so much solemnity in their facial expressions. They're formed in a circle and they're all staring down at the center. In the center—there are a couple of familiar objects, though it's hard for Twilight to make out what they are.

For the first time ever since her husband has been forced to be shunned out of her life, Twilight Sparkle decides to go up to them, regardless of their concern for her mysterious absence. She flies down the staircase and she goes up to them.

"What's going on?" Twilight asks softly. The three princesses look up at her. Celestia is in the middle while Luna and Cadance are beside her and they're currently blocking the perceived objects.

"Twilight Sparkle," Celestia begins, "We have some bad news."

The youngest Alicorn's heart is racing with anxiety. "What is it? Did Flash Sentry come back?" Her voice broke at the last sentence.

Luna and Cadance made eye contact with Celestia for one moment and they let out a subtle nod to her before they gaze back at Twilight. The two close their eyes in what seems to be somber. In opposite directions, they all step aside for her to see something for herself.

Once the objects are perceivable for her, Twilight gasps at her sight. The objects in center of the three princesses—are the Royal Guard helmet and the wedding band—both belonging to Flash Sentry.

She's about to cry; she has her front hooves to her muzzle and she could feel her heart shattering already. "Flash…" She laments her husband's name. Twilight is completely speechless.

"I'm sorry to say this, Twilight, but," Celestia pauses. She went silent for almost half a second, knowing that it's too disheartening to say it herself.

Luna finishes for her sister, "Earlier this morning, they have found—Flash Sentry dead. It seems that he has met his demise several months ago probably right after he ran away; evidence showed that there are multiple wounds on his abdomen and a sharp dagger is found beside him. Nopony knows why albeit it has to be some kind of a homicide—or a suicide."

Twilight Sparkle has never been this shocked before in her life. Her husband—the love of her life—has died. Now her heart is completely broken into sediments.

"Are… are you sure?" She cries. "Are you sure… that he's… dead?" Tears are gushing out of her eyes like a waterfall.

Cadance steps closer to her as she puts her front hoof on her sister-in-law's shoulder. She looks at her with sympathy, "I'm afraid he is, Twilight. And when he was found, he still had his uniform helmet on and his wedding ring on his hoof. We can't show you his body—but we want to at least give you what's left of him."

There's a second-long pause. Without letting them to notice, Twilight has her hoof to her expecting abdomen as she stares at the wedding band and the Royal Guard helmet.

Celestia concludes, "I hope you understand."

Still perfectly speechless, Twilight gets closer to Flash's belongings and she crouches down. She takes them into her grasp, embracing them as if she's holding onto Flash himself. While crying out more tears of sorrow and grief, she continues to cuddle them for the next several minute.

Celestia, Cadance and Luna come together again. The three princesses gaze at Twilight as she just sat there and sobbing for the death of her husband. They went silent until Celestia breaks it.

"I think we should give her some time alone." They nodded in agreement… and then they depart.

Twilight Sparkle—now a pregnant widow—is left all alone in a lobby of the Castle.

Throughout the rest of the day—is all the same. She lies down on her bed as she grieves and grieves while still holding tightly onto Flash Sentry's helmet and staring out through the window. Simultaneously, all she could think about is how she will raise her foal without its father around. As soon as Moonlight Dusk comes out, Twilight will keep thinking about Flash every time she looks at her; even though she would love her daughter more dearly—she will become ruthlessly depressed about Flash not being around to see their own filly. The pain is tormenting her so severely. All those tears in her eyes—are tormenting her as they heavily run down.

By the time night comes, Twilight has had enough of this persistent heartbreak. Picking her head up and staring at the night sky—for one very last time—a plan has been made for the lavender Alicorn princess.

The next day…

An urgent call has been made…

Both of the Regal sisters have warned Cadance, Shining Armor, Spike and the rest of the Mane 6 to come to the Castle as soon as possible.

They all made it there as fast as they could. They stare at the celestial and the lunar princesses—and there is so much panic, worried and anxiety in them.

"Princess Celestia, Luna," Cadance begins, "What's going on? Why have you brought us here?"

The Regal sisters are speechless in despair—because another tragedy has struck for them. First, Flash Sentry and now… they have lost… not one—but two more ponies.

"We shall head to Twilight Sparkle's room for a better exclamation." Princess Celestia responds solemnly. And so they did.

Once they made it through the doors of the room… there is so much shock.

Right in front of their eyes—is the body of Twilight Sparkle. There is blood everywhere… a blood-coated dagger is beneath the bed that has been already dropped… and her abdomen has a large slash. It is already assumed that she has killed herself.

Aside with the shocked expressions, there is also agony, despair and melancholic distress in everypony.

"Twilight…" Shining Amor laments his sister's name.

"We have found her dead this morning," Princess Luna informs while attempting to hold back the tears. "And not only did we lose her…"

"We have also lost her infant." Princess Celestia finishes for her.

These words have brought them shocking attention.

"Infant?!" They all said in distressed unison.

"It seems that Twilight has been keeping a secret behind our backs about her pregnancy. We are not too sure who the foal's father is, but," The celestial princess pauses as she, too, is holding back tears, "Our closest prediction would have to be Flash Sentry."

Princess Cadance gasps. Her voice breaks throughout her statement. "You mean… it's possible that Flash Sentry has impregnated her before his time of death… and Twilight has took her own life away… just because of this whole situation regarding to the two?"

"I'm afraid so," The lunar princess concludes.

Never before in their lives have they heard such a tragic story. This is breaking everypony's hearts. Princess Cadance begins to sob right onto Shining Armor as they mourn for the loss of their sister and sister-in-law. Even Spike and the Mane 6—or now the Mane 5—couldn't even stop sobbing about this. Not only is he grieving in lachrymose, Shining Armor couldn't help but to feel guilty; he let his abhorrence for Flash get the best of him. As for the Regal sisters—they, too, are sobbing in total disheartened grief and lachrymose.

If only the Sentry family and the Sparkle family ever ended their animosity together and put their differences aside in the first place… none of this tragedy would've happened.

Flash Sentry… Twilight Sparkle… and their own little filly Moonlight Dusk… all would've been alive—and become a happy family.

~~X~~

Somewhere up in Equestria Heaven and while everypony are persistently sobbing…

Twilight Sparkle can be seen floating above the clouds as she flutters her wings. In her hooves, she is carrying Moonlight Dusk in an ivory blanket and she is smiling in warmth when she sees how beautiful her filly looks. Moonlight Dusk—a filly with a very pale lavender coat and indigo mane—has her eyes wide opened and her blue eyes sparkle when she coos at her mother. Twilight sheds tears of joy at the heartwarming sight.

Right away, Flash Sentry flies by her and he, too, takes a glimpse at his daughter with a warming smile on his face. Moonlight coos when she sees her father and then she held up her front hooves to him. Twilight carefully hands her to Flash and he takes her into his own hooves, cuddling her with warmth. Moonlight lets out a giggle—a sound that every parent would love to hear.

Afterwards, he makes eye contact with his wife. Before they fly away as a family, the couple shares a kiss together. Then, they face back to where they are heading.

Princess Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry and Moonlight Dusk fly away to the golden Heaven light—before they disappear into thin air.


End file.
